1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diatomaceous earth containing adsorbent composition, a method for making this adsorbent composition, and methods for using the adsorbent composition for removing impurities from various materials.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an adsorbent composition comprising diatomaceous earth, sugar, and vinegar combined in relative amounts which result in a composition with good adsorptive capability; methods for making the composition; and methods for using the adsorbent for removing impurities from various materials.
2. Description of the Art
It is known in the art to use silicious materials such as diatomaceous earth as adsorbents. Known silicious adsorbents include naturally occurring substances such as diatomaceous earth as well as Fullers earth and bauxite and man-made adsorbents such as the acid treated clays (e.g., bentonite and monmorillonite), and silica gels produced by reactions between soluble silicates and acids. Silicious materials are well known for their appreciable adsorptive and filtrative ability and are often used in processes of purification wherein purification occurs by adsorption or filtration.
Known applications of silicious adsorbents include the clarification and filtration of industrial liquors; treatment of hydrocarbon oils of the petroleum or vegetable class for the purpose of purification by adsorption, filtration, or bleaching; purification, filtration and decolorizing of gases; and purification, filtration and decolorizing of liquids. Exemplary of prior art references relating to the use of silicious materials as adsorbents, with some specifically relating to diatomaceous earth adsorbents are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,555,639; 1,598,255; 1,634,514; 1,992,547; 2,044,341; and 2,701,240.
Although diatomaceous earth compositions find wide use as adsorbents, the need still exists in the art for improved adsorbents capable of efficiently removing large amounts of impurities from specific materials. In particular, there is a current need in the art for adsorbents capable of efficiently adsorbing petroleum oils in large amounts from petroleum oil contaminated materials.
The current need is evidenced by the recent worldwide occurrence of numerous environmentally catastrophic oil spills and also by the ongoing situation in Kuwait wherein hundreds of oil wells are burning and creating vast amounts of oil smoke. An adsorbent composition capable of effectively and efficiently adsorbing petroleum oil or smoke from such petroleum oil contaminated areas would be highly beneficial.
Additionally, there is always a need in the art for adsorbents capable of efficiently and effectively adsorbing impurities from water. Accordingly, an adsorbent capable of adsorbing a variety of impurities from water would also be highly beneficial.